


Happy New Years!

by Okadiah



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okadiah/pseuds/Okadiah
Summary: Eddie and Venom try to find the perfect spot to bring in the new year.





	Happy New Years!

**Author's Note:**

> This year has been crazy but one of the high points of it for me has been being a part of/writing for this wonderful fandom. Thank you all for reading my fic and I hope the new year is wonderful and bright for you all :] Enjoy!

Venom groaned within Eddie's mind, and Eddie ignored the bored alien symbiote and instead focused on finding the best place he could. The perfect spot.

But he really shouldn't have been surprised to find he wasn't the only one who'd had the same idea. It _was_ New Year’s Eve, and all of San Francisco seemed to be here waiting for the light show just like they were.

**_We could be out on the streets hunting bad guys,_** Venom grunted. **_I think it would be a better date than these explosions you keep telling me about._**

"They're fireworks, Vee, and it's my turn to choose, remember?"

**_Fireworks. Explosions. They sound the same to me._ **

"They're not," Eddie stressed as he shouldered his way through a gaggle of people all facing the waterfront like everyone else in the crowd now that there were only a handful of minutes left in the year. The show would be starting soon. "You'll see. I really think you're gonna like them."

**_It hardly seems romantic. We could be fighting, Eddie. That's romantic._ **

"How about you hush for a minute and help me find a good spot where we can watch this together so I can kiss you into the New Year and finally shut you up?"

A couple of people glanced curiously in his direction and Eddie gave them an appeasing grin while Venom silently snickered at him.

**_So_ ** **that's _what you want to do?_**

"Yeah, that was kinda my idea," Eddie muttered under his breath more subtly. "But there's not much time left and I can't find a good, private place for us. And if I can't ...." He let the statement trail off, but he knew he had Venom's attention now. The alien may enjoy fighting and hunting the criminals they found, but Eddie had yet to find an instance where Venom would choose to do something else over kissing him senseless.

Which meant that although he might not be into the fireworks – yet – he was at least invested in the idea of shoving his tongue into Eddie's mouth.

**_Hmm,_** Venom hummed, and Eddie could feel Venom searching as he did as well. There were just too many people around. He'd thought that maybe they could climb a tree or something like he'd seen several others do, but even tree space appeared to be limited and crowded. **_How much time do we have before your New Years?_**

"A few minutes," he replied, glancing at his watch. "We could try over here—"

Eddie's legs wouldn't move. As a matter of fact, they wouldn't move in the direction _he_ wanted to go. Instead, they were moving the opposite way, movements abruptly controlled by Venom.

"Vee?" Eddie said, annoyed but willing to go with it for the time being.

**_You wanted a spot, I've found one. I'm getting us there._ **

"You could just tell me where it is."

Within their bond he could tell that now that Venom had hijacked his body, he was also intent on hijacking the date as well. Eddie found he couldn't be too annoyed when he could feel the alien's excitement, which was better than his reluctance. Maybe he should've just started off with the kissing? He'd keep that in mind next time.

Allowing Venom control, they moved through the crowd – _carefully_ , Eddie reminded Venom – until they were at the street.

**_Time?_ **

"About a minute or two," Eddie said, waiting to see what Venom was planning next, though he could guess given the skyscrapers in front of them. "You'd better hurry, Vee. It won't be the same if we miss it."

**_Oh, we're not missing it._ **

Eddie grinned, then braced himself as Venom threw them across traffic. Horns blared, people cursed, but they were already sprinting down the street and into a darkened alley when Venom quickly masked them and rapidly began the ascent.

**"Time?"**

_Cutting it close_ , Eddie replied, his amusement growing as Venom climbed faster, used his tendrils to propel them higher, so fast it was almost like flying. He may not like heights, but Venom did, and he trusted the alien after all this time. They wouldn't fall. They were absolutely safe, and he couldn't help but enjoy the sensation, silently urging Venom on.

With a final heave of their body Venom flew upward, untethered to the building and weightless in the air with nothing but gravity to cling to them. Eddie's heart raced at the sensation, and below then the crowd's voice began to roar. The countdown was beginning.

A thick tentacle shot out of their outstretched hand to secure itself around a metal post at the crest of the skyscraper, and after yanking themselves toward it their hand curled there, keeping them fixed. Venom's form shifted, pulling away but only from Eddie's head. The wind tickled through the short strands of his hair and whispered past his ears, but he hardly noticed, not when Venom created a head of his own to face him with.

Eddie grinned, starting at Venom's alien face as they huffed in time, clinging to the pole. Below them, the crowd was shouting. Chanting. The countdown underway. There were only seconds left.

"Seems like you made it in time."

**"Of course I did,"** Venom snorted. **"I wouldn't want to ruin the New Years."**

"And I bet it has nothing to do with kisses huh?"

Venom snorted again though the bond between them spoke the truth. **"Of course not. Just seemed pathetic that you almost ruined the date."**

The screaming was getting louder. Three more seconds.

"Oh, _I_ almost ruined it?" Eddie chuckled. "And who was whining about not wanting to be here?"

Two more seconds.

**"I don't remember saying that."**

One second.

"Of course you don't."

Screams thundered in time with the first fireworks of the night as they filled the darkness in an explosion of gold streaks. As smug as Eddie was when Venom's attention was snared by the blossoms of light now painting the sky – because yeah, _of course_ they were just explosions, nothing special about them – he'd made a promise earlier and he was going to keep it.

Using their free hand, he pulled Venom's face closer and kissed him.

Venom responded readily, attention zeroing in on Eddie like it always did despite the wonder that tugged at the symbiote who was now eager to see the fireworks himself – because they weren't _just_ explosions, Eddie found Venom admitting in their shared mind. Eddie couldn't help but smile into the kiss because up here, like this, with fireworks so close and an alien – a _real_ alien – locking lips with him as if he were the best thing ever ... he couldn't have dreamed this up. Never in a million years could Eddie have thought that _this_ was the direction his life would take. That _this_ was his life now. Bonded to an alien symbiote, saving good people from bad guys, talking to Anne again, but more than that being so unbelievably happy.

Eddie was happy. And through the bond, he felt that happiness matched in every way by Venom.

They broke away as the fireworks continued to fill the sky, but all Eddie could do was stare at Venom. Marvel at all the ups and downs the last year of his life alone had brought him and wonder what this new one might bring him. Bring them.

Eddie stroked a masked thumb along the slick lines of Venom's tentacle-like neck and smiled.

"Happy New Year, Venom."

Tender warmth swelled between them and Venom pressed his brow against Eddie's, expression soft despite his strange alien face.

**"Happy New Year, Eddie."**

And they stayed like that, clinging to the building together as they watched the fireworks continue to fill the sky with brilliance and hopes for a bright new year.


End file.
